New Girl In Town
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: When a new human comes into town and is immediately on the vampires radar for high suspicion. What will happen to her? Who's side will she be on? Will she be on her own? Or protected?
1. Chapter 1: New Life?

A young girl is standing on the edge of a cliff. Vampires looking at her as if she was their next meal. She was stuck. No where to go. The dive was too far down into the water. And even then, it was the middle of February. No way that water was anywhere warm enough. She was scared. Fearing for her life. Wishing her lover would find her. But what if it was too late. What if she was already devoured. She looked around trying to find another way. But there was none. She was trapped.

'What do I do?!' Raced through her head multiple times. 'Embry said he was going to get Jake. Where are they!'

Just then one of the vampires charged and knocked her into the water. She got a rush of ice cold chill as she tried to get away from the vampire. The treaty was already broke.

'This can't be the end. It can't be. I haven't even gotten my license. Oh please.'

The vampires were moving in closer. She had no choice but to dive. So she dove.

She felt like she was falling forever. Knowing she wouldn't survive the fall. That's when it hit her. The cold rush of the water as she slipped under trying to get her body to allow her to move. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. She knew she was only able to wait for death to greet her. She closed her eyes letting death come to her.


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

Chapter 2: La Push

The vampires were moving in closer. She had no choice but to dive. So she dove.

She felt like she was falling forever. Knowing she wouldn't survive the fall. That's when it hit her. The cold rush of the water as she slipped under trying to get her body to allow her to move. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. She knew she was only able to wait for death to greet her. She closed her eyes letting death come to her.

"Seth, is she ok?!"

"She's cold. Breathing but very cold." Seth said holding her up so if she started coughing she wouldn't choke.

Jake and Embry stood watching him as he grabbed his jacket to wrap it around her.

"You shouldn't have went after her. Leah is going to kill us for letting you do it." Embry said shaking his head when she started coughing.

"Hey, easy. We got you. You're ok." Seth told her to calm her down as she looked around.

"Jake, you want to call Carslie? See if he could come to the border?"

Jake nodded and stepped aside to call him while Embry watched Seth help her. That's when he caught on.

"You imprinted on her." Embry said.

Seth looked up at him unable to deny it while Jake got off the phone with Carslie and looked at them.

"Ok, what did I miss?"

"Seth now has a girl. He imprinted on the new human."

"How about you guys call her by her name? It's Ryin."

She coughed a couple more times before finally speaking.

"I'm ok."

"Ryin. Were taking to you to go get checked out. Come on. I got you." Seth says as he helps her onto his back. "Close your eyes and hold on." He tells her and waits til she does so before he takes his pants off and ties the to his foot before shifting into his wolf form and taking off towards the border knowing it's quicker this way.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryin

Chapter 3: Ryin

"I'm ok."

"Ryin. Were taking to you to go get checked out. Come on. I got you." Seth says as he helps her onto his back. "Close your eyes and hold on." He tells her and waits til she does so before he takes his pants off and ties the to his foot before shifting into his wolf form and taking off towards the border knowing it's quicker this way.

Just as Seth reaches the border they seen .

"Is this her?"

'Yes.' All three said in unison forgetting that he can't hear them speak while in wolf as she looked very cold. Even wearing his jacket her clothes were soaked from the dive she took making her even colder.

Seath noded as Jake shifted into his human form.

"Carslie. I know you must take her to the hospital. But is there any way Seth could go with. If he has your permission it wouldn't be broken would it?"

"It shouldn't but would you be ok with him doing that?" Carslie said looking worried.

"He imprinted. We don't have much of a choice in the fact. He would be up running long the border until you would call if he couldn't."

"Then I don't mind. But you would have to shift into your human."

Seth nods before letting him take her off his back so he can shift.

"She's ice cold. What happened?"

"She took a dive into the water trying to avoid James and his group." Seth said now in human form and dressed in his shorts and nike shoes.

"She shouldn't be in that water. Does she have a change of clothes?"

"We'll inform her brother and he'll bring some up. But you might want to get her to the hospital quickly." Jake said before turning and taking off towards her house.

Carsile nods as he hands Ryin back to seth who gets in the backseat before Carsile takes off to the hospital while Jake and Embry head off to Paul's house.


	4. Chapter 4: Imprinting Or Ryin

_*********Author's Note: Title of chapter may be a bit confusing but once you read it you will understand why the title is what it is. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the review!*********_

Chapter 4: Imprinting Or Ryin?

"She shouldn't be in that water. Does she have a change of clothes?"

"We'll inform her brother and he'll bring some up. But you might want to get her to the hospital quickly." Jake said before turning and taking off towards her house.

Carsile nods as he hands Ryin back to seth who gets in the backseat before Carsile takes off to the hospital while Jake and Embry head off to Paul's house.

 **At Paul's House:**

Rachel and Paul are on the couch watching a horror movie. Rachel is lying against Paul who is holding her close.

"Scared, my beloved?"

"No." She says smiling and kissing him just as there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Paul says pausing the movie and getting the door. "Jake? Embry? What do you two want?"

"Paul your sister took a dive into the water. She's on her way to the hospital now. She needs a warm change of clothes though. Carsile has already given you and Seth permission to cross the border. You need to go now." Jake speaks before Embry tosses in his slight insight in.

"Oh, ya. You can't kill Seth either. Worry about your sister then let him explain."

Paul looked confused and worried. More worried than confused.

"Hey babe. I'm gonna have to do a rain check. I've got to go to the hospital for my sister." He said before quickly running upstairs to grab her a change of clothes then straight out to his car.

 **Meanwhile At The Hospital:**

Seth is holding her Ryin in his arms trying to keep her warm as she's wrapped in only a towel and his jacket.

"Well, at least she's out of her wet clothes. Her body temperature is slowly rising."

"Paul should be here soon."

"Her brot-"

"Doctor Cullen? There's a boy here saying his sister is in here. He's saying his name is Paul." A beautiful nurse spoke.

"Yes, send him in."

Paul comes running in as he stops dead in his tracks seeing Seth with her.

"You didn't. Seth, for the love of god! You did not imprint on my sister!"

"I'm sorry, Paul. It just happened. I seen her take the dive after being chased to the edge of the cliff. I tried to get to her as soon as I could. But since I couldn't get there I jumped in after her. Again, I'm really sorry. But it just sort of happened."

"Paul. Are those her change of clothes? We got her a warm towel and we are using Seth's higher body temperature to help raise hers. So you have to decide. Which would you put first. Your sister who was in the brink of death in both eyes. Or worry about this imprinting thing."

Paul sighed and handed his sister the clothes while Seth sets her down on her feet allowing her to go get changed herself.


End file.
